Gallery:Phineas Flynn/Season 1
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a stepbrother from Lawrence's side of the family under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert agent. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. Read the full page... "Rollercoaster" Rollercoaster01.jpg Rollercoaster02.jpg Phineas2.jpg|Phineas sitting by a tree Rollercoaster03.jpg Rollercoaster04.jpg Rollercoaster05.jpg Rollercoaster06.jpg Our lives should be a rollercoaster!.jpg Rollercoaster07.jpg State Fair coaster 1.jpg|Phineas on the state fair coaster State Fair coaster 2.jpg|The roller coaster's inspiration Rollercoaster11.jpg We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|"I know what we're going to do today! QIYI 20130209231717.jpg|We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" Rollercoaster12.jpg The first Big Idea.jpg Rollercoaster21.jpg The first load.jpg|The roller coaster's parts Rollercoaster26.jpg Rollercoaster28.jpg Rollercoaster35.jpg Do you like it.jpg|"Do you like it?" Rollercoaster38.jpg Rollercoaster39.jpg Phineas greets Isabella.JPG Building a rollercoaster.jpg Some might say.JPG He's more of a man of action.JPG I was gonna go to the pool.jpg I'm in the middle of something.JPG I'll see you later then.JPG First Where's Perry.jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. Aren't you a little young - panoramic.jpg|"Aren't you a little young to be a rollercoaster enigineer?" Rollercoaster71.jpg Track layer.jpg|Track-laying. Rollercoaster77.jpg Rollercoaster96.jpg Rollercoaster97.jpg Boys and girls of all ages.jpg Rollercoaster99.jpg Rollercoaster101.jpg Rollercoaster102.jpg Rollercoaster104.jpg Rollercoaster109.jpg Rollercoaster111.jpg Corkscrew around Interstate.jpg Rubber snakes.jpg Rollercoaster120.jpg Rollercoaster123.jpg Rollercoaster125.jpg Rollercoaster158.jpg Rollercoaster160.jpg Rollercoaster164.jpg Rollercoaster166.jpg Rollercoaster168.jpg Rollercoaster174.jpg Croissant.jpg Satellite.jpg Rollercoaster177.jpg Rollercoaster178.jpg Rollercoaster179.jpg Rollercoaster181.jpg Rollercoaster182.jpg Hi, Mom.jpg Kids in the tree.jpg Rollercoaster186.jpg End of the ride.jpg Rollercoaster187.jpg Maybe he'll lay an egg.jpg Rollercoaster189.jpg Rollercoaster190.jpg Smell the peanut butter.jpg|"Oh, man! I could smell the peanut butter!" QIYI 20130209234829.jpg So, Ferb, what should we do tommorow.png "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Boys relaxing under tree.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror05.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror07.jpg PhineasFerbBeach.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror09.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror11.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror2.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror - What'cha doin'?.jpg FerbAsSprinkler.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror22.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror23.jpg You call that a beach.jpg YouCallThatABeach.jpg LetsGetThisBeachPartyStarted.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror49.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror51.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror63.jpg Boys hula dancing.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror108.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror110.jpg He's hangin' twenty.jpg He's hangin' thirty-two.jpg Now he's just hangin'.jpg Phineas riding the wave being done by the crowd.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror124.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror138.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror142.jpg KidsInBeachwear.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror143.jpg My kingdom, my Jeremy.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror144.jpg If summer only lasted one day.png Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror147.jpg "Flop Starz" One hit wonder checklist.jpg|Phineas makes a checklist of the steps. Phineas ggg.jpg Flop Starz.jpg Candace reads the lyrics.jpg|Phineas gives Candace the lyrics. meet the ferbettes.png|"Ladies and gentelmen, the Ferbettes!" Phineas - Bow chicka wow wow.JPG We're gonna sing a song.jpg|"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and we're gonna sing a song!" GitcheeGitcheeGoo.png|The boys performing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". P&F performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg|"Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!" Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Milly performing the song. Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you.jpg The band performing GGG.jpg Isabella, Phineas and Milly dancing.jpg Isabella, Phineas and Milly dancing-2.jpg Phineas and Ferbettes.jpg How did you get permission for that.jpg Tearing up the contract.jpg|Phineas tears up the contract. ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg|"Elevator music - check." You're still the 100th contestant.jpg|"Hey, Candace! You're still the 100th contestant, wanna come up and help us out?" Phineas on stage.JPG Phineas singing GGG.jpg Candace singing GGG.jpg Candace singing GGG-2.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-2.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-3.JPG Phineas and Candace singing GGG-6.JPG PFT reunion concert stage.png Phineas singing GGG-2.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-4.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-5.jpg We're retiring!.jpg|Phineas announces the band has finished their career. PFT leaves the stage.jpg|The band leaves the stage. "The Fast and the Phineas" The Fast and the Phineas title card.jpg Phineas sees the race track.jpg We tricked it out.jpg Ferb built this remote.jpg Boys' hair switched.jpg Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg I got your pit crew.jpg Fireside pit crew.png Phineas being interviewed.jpg That helmet looks so manly.jpg Phineas playing guitar while racing.jpg Amazing photo finish.jpg Now I gotcha.jpg Guess we're walkin'.jpg|Phinеas shows optimism when his race car disappears. "Lights, Candace, Action!" Home movie set.jpg That's serendipitous.jpg Meet the new directors.jpg Princess monster movie set.jpg Ginger whispers to Phineas.jpg Sorry that monkey-cam didn't work out.jpg Rats, spiders, and snakes.jpg Reassuring Candace about the rubber snakes.jpg Real rats and spiders.jpg Watching The Swamp Monster of Danville.jpg "Raging Bully" Timing melting ice cream.jpg Baljeet studying.png Buford embarrassed.jpg Baljeet on Buford's back.jpg Mr Slushy Dawg Googolplex Mall.jpg Buford in Phineas's face.jpg Evander trains Phineas.jpg Phineas trains.jpg Phineas punching a string of sausages.jpg Getting ready to thumb wrestle.jpg Thumb in front of the lens.jpg Ice cream on Phineas's head.jpg "Candace Loses Her Head" Candace Loses her head117.jpg Candace Loses her head116.jpg Candace Loses her head118.jpg Candace Loses her head132.jpg Candace Loses her head99.jpg Candace Loses her head105.jpg Candace Loses her head109.jpg Candace Loses her head103.jpg Candace Loses her head102.jpg Candace Loses her head107.jpg "I, Brobot" I, Brobot title card.jpg Too many plans.jpg Robot-building device, first version.jpg Robot-building device, second version.jpg Photos for scanning.jpg First dance routine 2.jpg Chamber of Invisibility.jpg Microscopic zoo.jpg Tunnel to the center of the earth.jpg Hovercraft lounge chair.jpg Too much coffee.jpg "Run Away Runway" Fabric heart chain.jpg Looking in the fun house mirror.jpg Phineas on Sewer.png Forever Summer mag cover.jpg P&FClothes.png "The Magnificent Few" Ride 'Em Cowboy.jpg Phineas cowboy.jpg "S'Winter" Creating S'Winter.jpg PF Snowboarding.jpg Snowboard Champions.jpg Best S'Winter day ever.jpg "Jerk De Soleil" Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg Phineas shaking Ferb.jpg Candace on catapult.jpg He must've been lighter.jpg "Are You My Mummy?" Flynn-Fletchers about to enter into the Pharaoh Theater.jpg Mummy emcee.jpg Hi, Mummy.jpg Running from the mummy.jpg Mummy Candace chases the boys.jpg "Ready for the Bettys" Phineas and Ferb on the platypusmobile.jpg Actually.jpg Phineas as Captain Kirk.jpg That's classified information.jpg "I Scream, You Scream" Space Laser-inator - cropped.jpg Well, this can't be right.jpg "Toy to the World" New hit of the toy season.jpg I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this.jpg "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" YouCanHaveMyUnderpants.png FiresideGirlsCheer.png Candace crying into a t-shirt.png Vittles is Grandpa-ese for food.jpg Bigfoot story.png Bigfoot song celebration.png Around the campfire.jpg MasrhmallowPatchEarned.png Phineas in GTBOMF.jpg|Phineas scaring kids at Camp Phineas and Ferb InflatableFerb.png Campers regroup at the campfire.png ScaredCandace.png Campers at the cabin.png Perrylipstick.png "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World title card.jpg Singing Truck Drivin' Girl.jpg "Mom's Birthday" Boys serving mom breakfast.jpg World's greatest mom birthday card.jpg Singing at mom's birthday.jpg "Journey to the Center of Candace" FSG badges.jpg Sub.jpg "It's About Time!" It's About Time! title card.jpg Bucky's bones.png WeHadADogNamedBucky.png Gadgets exhibit.png Let's fix us a time machine.png You broke the exhibit.png We'reFixingATimeMachine.png Guard hands the part back.png Siblings go back in time.png Time machine gets stomped on.png No sudden movements.png Follow That T-Rex.png Turtle safety helmets.png Phineas and Ferb catch up with Candace.png Why am I wearing a turtle on my head.png Siblings escape T-Rex.png We'll never get back home.png I'll never see Jeremy again.png How long must we wait here.png Practicing patience.jpg The T Rex shows up.png Where's the rescue party you sent for.png TimeMachineRescue.png You know, there's an 'm' in Time Machine.jpg|Isabella telling Phineas that there's an "M" in "Time Machine" in 300 Million B.C. TakeItAwayFerb.png Needstobepluggedin.png Candace gets struck by lightning.png ThatWasAwesome.png "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" outside dannys shop.jpg|Phineas and Ferb standing outside Danny's Music Shop PnFShades.jpg phineas calls isabella.JPG guess what band is getting back together.JPG Phineas on phone.JPG wanna help out.JPG Love Handel at concert.jpg Untitled-1.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141441_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141656_YouTube.jpg|"C'mon, Candace. For true love." Screenshot_20200131-141720_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141916_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141953_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141942_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141958_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142211_YouTube.jpg|"Not yet, Ferb." Screenshot_20200131-142224_YouTube.jpg|Phineas uses flattery to win over Bobbi. Screenshot_20200131-142229_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142319_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142347_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142403_YouTube.jpg|"Nice 'do!" Screenshot_20200131-142600_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142618_YouTube.jpg|"But you're layin' down some funky syncopation!" Screenshot_20200131-142938_YouTube.jpg|Phineas and Candace fistbumping. Screenshot_20200131-142947_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-143104_YouTube.jpg|Phineas and Candace dancing together in the credits scene. "Tree to Get Ready" Phineas invites Isabella to their Tree house.jpg This is the Main Crib.jpg TubeToTheTop.png You're our first passenger.jpg PhineasGeneral.png TreeHouseTransform.png PiratePhineas.png Phineas and Ferb in Army gear.png MedivealPhineasandFerb.png Dressed as chickens.png "The Ballad of Badbeard" Phineas wakes up.jpg Phineas, Ferb and Perry leave their tent.jpg Grandpa Clyde and the kids around the campfire.jpg Singing Ballad of Badbeard.jpg Beware the orange moss.jpg Grandpa Clyde tells curse of Badbeard.jpg Buford and Baljeet swordfight by Grandpa's Dinghy.jpg Ship Plans.jpg Avast, me hearties.jpg Ballad of Badbeard - Group shot.jpg Grandpa's Dinghy - Leaving the ship.jpg Entering the tunnel of doom.jpg Tunnel of doom.jpg "Greece Lightning" Greece Lightning title card.jpg Raceplan.png GladiatorPhineasandFerb.png RaceStart.png Chariot race through downtown.jpg Chariot with cup holders.png "Leave the Busting to Us!" IsabellaThiswastheBestrideever.png Flying off the water slide.jpg "Crack That Whip" You wanna go embarass your sister.jpg Everyone stares at Candace.jpg Where'd you get the moves.jpg Grandma, you were in the roller derby.jpg Rightful queen of the derby.jpg Before the rematch - panoramic.jpg Yellow, green, blue!.jpg Singing Ring of Fun.jpg Smashing the guitars.jpg Betty Jo ain't gonna like that.jpg Mom's still gonna flip when she sees this.jpg Shrugging I don't know.jpg Good catch, Jeremy.jpg "The Best Lazy Day Ever" The Best Lazy Day Ever title card.jpg "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." Boys with Conk.jpg Paf041.png "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" Beach sand castle.jpg Submarine.jpg Yeah, Buford is back.jpg "A Hard Day's Knight" A Hard Day's Knight title card.jpg Phineas dressed as a king's fool.JPG Juggling at the tournament.jpg Statue of the Black Knight2.jpg "Traffic Cam Caper" FamilyDinnerTable.png MoonTripProof.png WeShouldTellMom.png MaybeTomorrow.png NormStealsDisk.png We'llHelpYouCandace.png FamilyOnBikes.png WeNeedAFasterBike.png Bike with rocket engine.png PhineasRetrivesDisk.png PhienasInOil.png Candace saves Phineas.png Candace hugs Phineas.png|Phineas and Candace. FerbGotTheDisk.png "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" Borrowing lawn bowling set.png Building bowling ball.png Bowling ball finished.png Building scorekeeping table.png Boys napping.png Wow Phineas another strike.jpg ControllingTheBowlingBall.png WeMustFollowCandace.png Let'sGoTeam.png PhineasOnScooter.png That'sGottaHurt.png She'sHeadedDowntown.png PinballWorldRecords.png FollowingCandace.png Ball at the mall.png WaitForIt.png We'dLikeToThankCandace.png Any words, Perry?.png We'dLikeToThankCandace.png Any words, Perry?.png "Got Game?" Got Game? title card.jpg PhineasYay.png "Comet Kermillian" Comet Kermillian title card.jpg "Put That Putter Away" Stacy and Phineas dancing.jpg "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Perry as Candace and Candace as Perry.jpg Tri-State Area's finest on the job.jpg "The Flying Fishmonger" HolyMackerelWithSidecars.png ReadyToJumpTheGorge.png Let'sPepItUpANotch.png Phineas4.jpg He's A Flying Fishmonger.jpg MackrelGlider.png TheGorgeHasBeenJumped.png IHaveNoIdea.png "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg Come let's tip-toe into the dark.jpg But will you share in this nightmare?.jpg Floating baby head.jpg "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" Monster of Ferbenstein opening.jpg "Oil on Candace" Oil on Candace title card.jpg Candace's Animation Error.jpg "Out of Toon" Out of Toon title card.jpg Phineas & Ferb Studios.jpg On stage after the cartoon.jpg Team Improbable.jpg MultiMan.jpg "Hail Doofania!" Rainbowinator revealed.jpg "Out to Launch" Rocket explosion boost lost.png Rocket design drawing board.jpg And this is Mission Control.png Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg|Phineas and Ferb mount to the rocket, with Perry in Phineas' arm. Nightmare phineas.jpg|Ugh... "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" Flying Car of the Future, Today.jpg Invisible helmets.jpg Boys put on bus.jpg Ferris bed.jpg Cleaning the bathroom.jpg Baby Phineas.jpg|Newborn Phineas in his sister's arm New little brother.jpg|Young Phineas, with Candace (l) and Ferb ® New dollhouse.jpg Candace with her brothers - SD.jpg Boys forced to watch.jpg Boys think inside the box.jpg Boys marching.jpg Phineasferbreformschooltools.png Boys get punished with water.jpg Rescuing the boys.jpg Escaping with the boys.jpg Boys are cured.jpg Are they too late?.jpg Boys juggling corndogs.jpg Candace describing her dream.jpg Family looks at Perry.jpg Soldiers take the boys away.jpg Happy that it was a dream.jpg "Unfair Science Fair" Unfair Science Fair title card.jpg Who's up for corn dogs?.jpg Ferb talking to the Martians.jpg "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" Candace flynn is out, PEACE.png Entering portal.png Phineas and Ferb build a time machine.png USF34.jpg Something tells me candace was here.png WooHoo!.png follow the music.png Martian attack.png Ferb was explaining to the martians.png Ferb talking to the Martians.jpg Candace teaches life lessons.png Queen candace is out, peace!.png To return to the page for Phineas Flynn, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Phineas Flynn